


Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: It's not so much that Ginny's opponents don't know what they're doing. They just don't understand what they're up against.Story by MiraMira.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111204) by [MiraMira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira). 



Cover art by The Dragongirl

**Length:**

3 minutes, 16 seconds

**Music:**

"L'espoir" by Space Galaxy, from Dark Fantasy

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 4.9 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Awesome%20Ladies%20VII/Advanced%20Defense%20Against%20the%20Dark%20Arts%20by%20MiraMira.mp3)


End file.
